The Power of Aloe Vera
by PieRSquared
Summary: Draco comes home entirely sunburnt, and has no magical means of relief. Well, Harry has a way to calm his irate boyfriend. Warning: SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Rated for innuendo.


**A/N**: Well. . . HELLO! This is my first posted slash fic! I'm so happy. Now, this is _not_ the first slash fic I've written. In fact, this is the most recent. I'm working on titles for the others, and once I get those worked out, I'll post them, too. Please enjoy!

**Warnings!: SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Don't get mad at me if you're offended; You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer**: Am I blonde, British, and tall? No. Am I JK Rowling? No. Do I own it? Nope. Sigh. . .

* * *

Draco stormed into the kitchen area, ignoring the squawks from Ron and Hermione, who were visiting, as he roughly pulled out the chair beside his live-in boyfriend, and glared at anything in the vicinity. Harry looked up, startled by Draco's rather violent entrance, and then did a double-take.

Draco's entire face, and his shoulders, too, it seemed, was bright red with what Harry recognized right away as sunburn. And bad sunburn, at that.

"Erm, Draco, you've got a little some—," Harry started, rubbing his nose to indicate where he was referring to, before Draco cut him off.

"Yes, Harry, I am rather aware that my entire face looks like a crustacean thanks to infernal, bloody, scavenging!" Draco exploded. "My skin is far too fair to be out in the sun that long, completely exposed! We weren't even allowed to bring any Sun-Blocking Salve with us, because the magic in it would affect the herbs we were looking for!" Draco continued, talking about his Apothecary's potion group's latest outing for new herbs and whatnot for potions and sale.

"Is there such a thing as Sun-Blocking Salve?" Harry asked, trying to surreptitiously get up and make his way to the cabinet.

"OH MY MERLIN, HARRY POTTER! Of course there is! How else do you think wizards avoid sun burn? How else do you think I never turned this . . . _burnt_ during Quidditch practices at school? I understand that you didn't grow up in the wizarding world, but honestly, do you have to be such an ignoramus? You _could_ do your fair share, and learn more about this world and our odds and ends, you know. It certainly would make my life so much easier."

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked, coming up beside Harry, who was rummaging around in the cabinet, as Draco went on in his tirade behind them. Hermione was just sitting in her chair, looking for the life of her like she wanted to interrupt, but knew better than to do so.

"Getting something," Harry answered.

"—and to top it all off, you're not even listening to me! I call you my boyfriend, yet you completely ignore me while I'm trying to vent about my struggles and things I have issues with? Isn't it always you who is telling me I need to be more vocal with things I feel, rather than shutting them inside? Which is really rather hypocritical of you, you know. You're the worst at bottling things up inside until they all come—_ooooh._ What is that?" Draco's entire body went limp, and he nuzzled his face into Harry's hand, where Harry was rubbing a green lotion on Draco's sunburn.

"This, my dear Draco, is what most Muggles would call 'aloe vera.' It has cooling properties, and is the closest thing to sunburn cure you can get," Harry explained, utterly amused by the blonde's reaction. "It would be better if it had been cooled before I put it on you, but I needed a way to shut you up." Harry started to carefully rub the aloe over Draco's face, taking extra care not to get any in his eyes.

"Uhm, Harry? It seems that you are now. . . on your way to being . . . _indisposed_, so I think Ron and I should take our leave," Hermione spoke up for the first time, hurrying over to the coat rack, grabbing her cloak, and rushing Ron.

"Yeah, we'll see you later, mate," Ron said, and then they Apparated away.

"Funny people, they are," Draco muttered, trying to lean into Harry some more.

"I suppose. Now where else are you burnt? Putting the aloe vera on it will help a lot."

"Pretty much on my shoulders, legs, and part of my arms," Draco said, looking up at Harry.

"A good fair bit, eh? Poor Draco. Why don't we head upstairs, I finish administering the aloe vera, and then, if you're up to it, we can engage in some. . . _other _activities. . . ," Harry suggested, a devilish smirk on his face.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon, then!" Draco said, jumping up, wincing from his sunburn, then grabbing Harry's arm and all but dragging a laughing Harry up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: I don't even know the truth in the Sun-Blocking Salve. . . I just needed a quick fix. Heh. I hope you liked it! Oh, and to clarify, Draco has his own apothecary—in this story, at least—and his work group was out looking for herbs and plants for the apothecary.

Reviews make me happy. :]

-. . . I can't sign it like normal. . . Wahhh! Erm, PieRSquared.


End file.
